


my world stops turning without you.

by thebitterbeast



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, I repeat, Prompt Fic, THIS IS A MAJOR DEATH FIC, and is for kaylee, idek, so blame her for all of it, this is a death fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan is dead. They are all that is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my world stops turning without you.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is completely in response to these tags by fiftyshadesofklefan (kaylee) on tumblr:
> 
> #i really like drama #death drama #then klaus just yells at damon about how much stefan sacrificed for his life  
> #and klaus goes batshit crazy #and damon has a mental breakdown #and the episode ends with the two of them mourning silently in front of the fireplace #a drink in their hands #tears on their cheeks #and stefan's usual place remains untouched #a half read book placed haphazardly on the arm rest…

The flames flicker merrily in the fireplace, unaware and uncaring of the destruction around it. Chairs are overturned, tables are smashed, there are glass shards on the floor. And on the ground in front of the flames sit two silent vampires who have never gotten along. A bottle of bourbon is between them, and they place with the glass in their hands.

The darker one pushes himself off the floor and, with a roar of desperation and anger, hurls the glass at the wall in front of them. The other does not bat an eye. After all, this has been going on periodically for the last few hours. The only spot in the room untouched by chaos is an armchair in the corner, journal poised on the seat, pen in the pages as though the owner had simply put it down for a minute and meant to come back to it.

Only Stefan would never come back to finish what he had been writing. A part of Klaus, _a large part of Klaus,_ blames Damon for that. It had been Damon's scream that had Stefan speeding out of their house to save his older brother from an enemy neither had foreseen. It had been to keep his brother alive that Stefan had placed himself between Damon and a wooden stake aimed for his heart.

A wooden stake that had then pierced Stefan's own. Klaus had arrived at the last second, just in time to see his dearest friend fall. He had not hesitated to rip the heart out of Stefan's attacker, and tear through the rest.

Damon had cradled his little brother, shedding silent tears over his steadily greying body. There had been babbled apologies given too late. Klaus had clasped on hand to Stefan's, and the look in his friend's eyes had been enough to absolve him of all his guilt towards the younger vampire.

They had brought Stefan's body into the house without a word, tucked him into bed as though he were merely asleep. They would bury him the day after, for Stefan's friends to say goodbye as well. And then Klaus had thrown a punch at Damon's face.

"This is your fault," he had roared, fist flying towards Damon's gut. Damon had retaliated fiercely.

" _My_ fault?" he had snarled, dodging Klaus' attack which created a hole in the wall. He lunged at Klaus, and they both went crashing through the railing onto the level below. "If you had never come back to Mystic Falls, this never would have happened."

"An eternity of misery," Klaus had taunted. "Isn't that what you promised your brother?" He flipped them over and wrapped his hands around Damon's neck. "And that very brother just _died_ for you."

Damon had gone limp at that, unresisting. Bleak blue eyes stared up at Klaus. Klaus had hated that and he had gone on ranting and raving, trying to provoke some reaction from the other vampire.

The reaction he had gotten had not been what he as expecting. Damon had flipped out, and begun to yell at Stefan. Had begun to yell _for_ Stefan. "How dare he," he had seethed. "This was just another way to prove that he's the better brother, the _good_ one," he sneered.

Klaus had thrown Damon into a wall. "He is better than you will ever be."

" _ **Wa** **s**_ ," Damon corrected, a facsimile of his usual smirk on his face. Klaus had thrown a table at him, and Damon barely ducked in time.

Their destruction to the Salvatores' home had gone on until they had ended up where they were now - Damon burying his pain beneath alcohol and anger, Klaus simply numb. Somewhere between their third and fifth bottles, the two had cried. Klaus' cheeks were still wet with his tears. Damon's tears were wiped on his jacket.

Klaus sits quietly as Damon throws the half-full bottle into the flames, causing them to flare dramatically. The darker vampire's chest heaves with unneeded breaths. Klaus is utterly still, no facade of being human.

They are all the other has now. They have both lost a brother. It would be ironic if it were not so painful.

Damon smashes another glass, and flings an unbroken table away from his bar. Klaus just sits there and stares at Stefan's chair.


End file.
